Another Generation
by jekkah
Summary: Picard meets his newest grandchild, which leads to a discussion that he long thought was over. It's very fluffy and very cheesy, and has a strong OC presence.


_Author's Note: This is the first TNG anything that I've written since college (some 15 plus years ago) and it was so bad, I've only kept it to myself. I'm not really sure why this little one-shot popped in my head, but it did. I'm a bit nervous about putting this out there, but I appreciate any reads!_

**Another Generation**

"She's beautiful," Picard whispered, cradling the tiny infant in his arms. He glanced over at the couch where is daughter-in-law lounged. "She looks just like you."

Aria blushed. "I think she looks like Wes."

Picard study the baby girl. "Nah. She's definitely you... and maybe a little bit of Beverly."

"Of course." Aria rolled her brown eyes. "Where is Mom anyway? I thought she'd be the first one bursting through the door."

"We had a bet and the winner got to hold the baby first," Picard explained, "and no, I will not tell you what we bet on." He rocked the baby as she fussed. "I'm sorry we didn't make it back in time for her birth."

Aria shrugged, playing with her fingers. "It went pretty much the same as the first two."

Frowning, Picard sat down on the couch, next to her. He shifted the baby to one arm and grasped Aria's hands with the other. "Your mom's not coming?"

"No," she croaked. "She didn't think it was 'important' enough to leave her research for, especially since I was just having another girl."

"Still favors Jean-Luc, then, does she?"

Aria shrugged. "I think she favors the connection to you more than anything."

Picard bit back a retort. It would do no good to get into another discussion on how awful of a parents Aria's mother was. It was ground that they had covered before and now was a time to celebrate the birth of his third grandchild. "So, my dear, what have you decided to name this child? No, let me guess. Is it Lucy?"

"We already have a Jean-Luc," she replied, shaking her head.

"We already have a Picard, too, and I rather think she looks just like me," Picard teased. Wesley and Aria had named their first girl "Picard" and called her "Carrie". Those that did not know the family situation often commented how Carrie looked just like her grandfather. "I know, you've just gone ahead and named her 'Enterprise'."

Aria laughed, causing the baby to wrinkle her nose. "Well, I'm not going to deny that a certain son of yours put that on the list, but no, I couldn't do that to a baby." She smoothed the baby's dark hair. "Grandpa, I would like to introduce you to René Aria Crusher."

Picard started. "René? Like my nephew?" She nodded. "Thank you. It's like a little piece of my family will live on in your children."

"Have you ever considered having one of your own? To carry on the Picard name?" she asked. "With medical advancements, women are having children into their seventies now and both you and Mom are incredibly fit. I think you put me to shame."

"Bev- Beverly is unable to carry a child anymore," Picard explained, his voice strained. "An injury, you see. Besides, I think we have long passed the parent stage and are firmly in the grandparent stage." He peered at her. "You know that, biology or not, these are my grandchildren every bit as much as if they were from my own flesh and blood."

Aria grinned. "And they could not have a more devoted grandfather. Trust me, if we had any doubts about your role in their lives, we would not have named them all after you."

He ducked his head, but she caught the blush creeping up his neck. "Then what is all this talk about carrying on my name? I fully expect Jean-Luc or René, here, to name one of their children 'Picard'."

"I just don't want you to have missed out on anything. You have done so much for me and so much for Wes." She paused. "When you're retired and it's just you and Mom sitting on the porch waiting for the kids to call with their latest adventures, are you going to wish that you had done things differently? Are you going to wish that you and Mom had had a child that was part of each of you?"

"I... I dont know," Picard admitted. "Sometimes, I do long for it. But I am not unhappy with my life. I love Beverly. It took us a long time to get to where we are now. Having a child, while wonderful, is not necessary to my happiness. Whenever we need a fix, we simply visit our son and his amazing wife, who have given us three marvelous grandchildren."

Aria took a deep breath. "If you change your mind... I would be willing to carry a child for you."

He started. He had not expected this conversation when he arrived here today. "What about you and Wesley?"

"If it was up to Wesley, I don't think we'd ever stop having kids," she joked. "But I need a break. I'm not saying that we're done having kids, but I'd like to get René out of diapers before having the next one. That hasn't happened to us yet!"

"No, I suppose not." Picard grew quiet, mulling over what Aria had said. She and Wesley had met just under five years ago. In a matter of six months, they were married and expecting Jean-Luc, much to Beverly's consternation. She was certain that Aria was a demon sent to corrupt her perfect son. But then, Wesley was in a shuttlecraft accident and they all spent weeks together, nursing him to back to health. By the time he and Beverly returned to their posts, Aria was calling them "Mom" and "Dad" and they were making plans to spend an entire month after the baby was born with the new family.

When he was younger, Picard assumed that having a family was always something that he was going to do "one day". After it became clear that his future lie with Star Fleet, he pushed away any idea of having a family of his own; pushed it so down deep that he convinced himself that he had never wanted it to begin with. So, of course, the fates laughed and put him as captain of a "family" ship. It was not until the deaths of his brother and nephew that Picard realized just how much he wanted a family just like his brother had had.

"Dad?" Aria said, gently, touching his arm to draw him from his thoughts.

"Sorry, I-"

He was interrupted when the doors opened to reveal his wife. Her smile was wide as she strolled into the room. "Okay, Grandpa, I think you've had that baby long enough. Time to hand her over to her grandma."

Picard grinned as he stood, placing the baby gingerly in Beverly's arms. René whined until she found a comfy spot in Beverly's arms. "Sorry, ma chère. May I introduce René Aria Crusher, your newest granddaughter?"

"Oh, hello, sweetheart," Beverly cooed. She looked up at Picard. "She looks just like Wesley."

"Indeed, dear," Picard agreed. He winked at Aria who bit her lip to suppress her laughter.

Tears welled up in Beverly's eyes. "She is absolutely precious. You, Miss René, are the most beautiful baby in the whole world. Yes, you are." She looked at Aria. "How are you feeling?"

Aria made a face. "Tired. In addition to this one being up every two hours, Carrie has decided that only Mommy can bath her, feed her, and put her down for naps and bed. And she's been getting up whenever René gets up in the middle of the night because she's so afraid that the baby might get attention that she won't. In turn, Jean-Luc has demanded almost all of Wes' attention."

"Well, you're in luck," Beverly told her, her eyes never leaving the face of her granddaughter, "because Carrie has already asked if her grandpa could give her her bath tonight and read her good night story. And Jean-Luc has decided that only his grandma may play with him."

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that you're here?" Aria sighed in relief.

Smirking, Beverly replied, "Not yet, but I expect to hear it many times over the next few weeks."

Picard kissed Beverly's cheek. "Probably best not to anger the one that gives birth to your grandchildren, dear."

"Maybe more," Aria muttered.

"What's that?" Beverly asked, not quite catching Aria's words.

Picard glared. "Nothing, dear. I think Aria's just overtired."

Beverly scrunched her face. She clearly did not believe him, but was willing to let it slide. "Why don't you go and lay down in the bedroom for awhile and let us grandparents take over for awhile?" She held up a hand when Aria began to protest. "I insist. You need your rest and I need to deal with this baby fever of mine."

"Baby fever, huh?" Aria repeated with a pointed look towards Picard.

"Sh!" Picard wrapped his arm around Beverly's shoulder and steered her towards the door. He asked, just before the doors closed, "Say, Beverly, have you ever considered having another baby?"

END


End file.
